Arrgh
Let it be known that the Freebooting Pirate Anarchy of Arrgh! sails the seven seas. Our thirst for glory and plunder be as fierce as our thirst for rum, that be fierce indeed. The Pirate Code Let thee know the laws of Arrgh! * Article I: Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Pirate’s life for me – Anyone with the stones to join Arrgh’s merry band and terrorize the seven seas may do so if a Commodore or Admiral vouches for them. Shall a Pirate decide to leave the life of the sea behind them and leave Arrgh, they can do so at any time, for any reason, after informing the Admiralty, and may return at any time with a vouch from a Commodore or Admiral. * Article II: A Pirate’s word is their bond – A Pirate should never lie to another Pirate. Lying to Landlubbers should also be avoided, if it can be helped. If a mercenary or other type of Contract has to be canceled or be broken for whatever reason, the Client shall be notified accordingly and any corresponding upfront rewards shall be returned promptly. In any other agreements (beyond Contracts) sealed between a Pirate and another Pirate or Landlubber, Pirates should never break their word, shall the other party also honor their end of the deal. * Article III: Loose lips sink ships – Pirates sail with the Arrgh Crew and no one else. What other Pirates say and do does not reach Landlubbers’ ears. A Pirate should never leak outside the alliance any type of info that could get the Crew in trouble or hinder piracy activities. A Pirate should never share the details of Contracts offered to them (name of the Client, purpose, mission or even the actual existence of the Contract) or accept bribes to share the said information, even if the said contracts were not accepted. * Article IV: The Pirate Terror of the Sea – Arrgh members should maintain the panache and elan of a pirate. Landlubbers should fear an Arrgh member’s name before they meet them. This happens when Pirates fight hard, show no quarter, do what they say, and say what they mean. No one fears a Pirate who whines and cries on Discord and the Forums when things don’t go their way. Arrgh is being represented by each and every of its members. * Article V: Aye Aye Cap'n! – Any member of Arrgh may be promoted to any position, though higher ranks include more responsibilities. Pirates should take under consideration the advice from members with higher rank and respect their authority in the rare occasions a command is issued. Members of the Admiralty should never use their power for selfish reasons. (You can read more about ranks at the Arrgh’s Ranks System document.) * Article VI: Speak your piece, or hold your peace. - Every Pirate has a vote in affairs of moment. When the Admiralty puts a matter to Pirates’ vote, they should vote. Pirates should speak their piece on the matter or lose the right to complain about the issue later. After the vote is done, Pirates should spit on their hands, raise the sails, and turn the tiller in the direction the results of the vote suggest. * Article VII: No striking one another on board – Personal disputes between Pirates should be resolved between the Pirates in private, without causing public drama. When the parties cannot come to any reconciliation, a member from the Admiralty can intervene so that a compromise can be reached. * Article VIII: Keep your cutlass sharp and your powder dry – A pirate should always be ready for a fight! This means staying active and having adequate resources on hand to fight a protracted battle. Opportunity knocks, but never for very long. Pirates should be ready to act when Landlubbers aren’t paying attention, and always be ready to get slotted defensively. * Article IX: Any man who falls behind is left behind – Captains that have gone inactive in-game for too long, without prior notice to a Commodore or Admiral, shall be placed back to Applicant status or be completely removed from the alliance. Once activity is resumed, they can be moved back to active membership by approval of the Admiralty. Activity on Discord is highly recommended and encouraged. Activity at the P&W Forums is optional and should not be taken lightly, as a Pirate’s words may be considered to represent Arrgh as a whole, in certain topics. * Article X: A Call to all, pay heed to the squall – Pirates should read the alliance announcements in-game as well as the messages sent to them by fellow Pirates. Keeping in touch with global politics and war affairs is also highly recommended. * Article XI: Yo, Ho! Haul together! Hoist the colors high! – At all times, Pirates should look for opportunities to participate in coordinated endeavors like mass-raids or raids organized on an Armada or a Strike Team level. Should a Pirate get attacked unprovokedly by Landlubbers, support from the rest of the Crew may be requested, which is encouraged to help. Pirates participating in such coordinated endeavors are expected to follow the guidelines of the corresponding leaders. * Article XII: Abandoning ship – Even though all Pirates are free to leave the life of the sea behind them (Article I), it should be made sure that this happens without hindering other members of the Crew. If a Pirate deserts the ship or their quarters in battle by leaving fellow Pirates behind, they shall be found guilty of cowardice. Such is a case when one Pirate arranges for peace for themselves in a coordinated raid, without contacting the other members of the strike team first. * Article XIII: Betrayal – Scurvy dogs who betray the trust of their fellow Pirates will walk the plank, at the discretion of the Admiralty. Any captain that harms other captains or Arrgh as a whole will be removed from the alliance (possibly with no chance of future reacceptance to it) and face further retributions. * Article XII: Raid and Plunder – The members of Arrgh are free to undertake any expedition they desire in search for plunder. Raids gone south are the responsibility of the reckless Pirate to resolve. In some cases, due to various circumstances, a Do Not Raid (DNR) list may be imposed and shall be respected by the entirety of the crew. * Article XIII: To each Pirate, their Share – When in coordinated raids, the Pirates shall share their profits fairly. Also, the Pirate that sees a Sail first, shall have the best pistol or small arm aboard of her. That means that the ones engaging first on a target and then calling their fellow Pirates on to share the loots shall have the first beige, upon request. This “rule” is not strictly enforced, but Pirates are encouraged to consider how the loots can be shared between the members of a raid fairly. In case of a dispute that cannot be resolved, a member of the Admiralty will have to intervene. * Article XIX: No pain, no gain – Every Pirate shall be called fairly in turn by the list on board of prizes. All Pirates can compete for rewards and awards based on their activities and performance. The results of the corresponding competitions or ranking systems shall be made public to the entirety of the Crew. Prizes are to be symbolic (as successful Raiders have no need for financial support) and be covered by the Arrgh bank. * Article XX: Handling the Booty – Every Pirate shall be assisted in burying their loots. All Pirates are allowed (and encouraged) to use the Arrgh bank for safekeeping purposes and can contact a Commodore or Admiral for withdrawals. The Pirates bank accounts are regularly updated by the Banker. The Banker’s activities are subject to the Admiralty’s investigation. If the ones burying the loots defraud the company to the value of even one dollar in plate, jewels or money, they shall be marooned. * Article XXI: No prey, no pay – Only Pirates that make regular deposits to the Arrgh bank can request a loan from the bank that may be accepted at the discretion of the Banker. Every Pirate is expected to repay any debts to fellow Pirates or the Arrgh bank promptly. * Article XXII: A Pirate Scum, not a Human Scum! – All Pirates are expected to draw a line between In Character (IC) activities and messages and Out Of Character (OOC) ones. Any Pirate is free to terrorize the seven seas, extort other leaders, steal banks and do all sorts of in-game crimes, as well as openly criticize or get in debates with other members of the P&W community. However, at no point should a Pirate cross the line between the sphere of the Game and the one of Real Life. Pirates found out to harass players (instead of their in-game nations or leaders) shall be punished. * Article XXIII: Fair play – Pirates are free to pillage, to plunder, to riffle and loot, to kidnap and ravage and not give a hoot. However, all Arrgh members are expected to play by the rules of the Game. Game’s-rules-breaking behavior shall not be accepted. * Article XXIV: Abiding by the Pirate Code – Every Pirate who shall offend against any of these Articles shall be punished in a manner as the majority of the Crew or the Admiralty shall think proper. Any Pirates who shall not honor the Code may, among others, be forced to walk the plank, get keelhauled or be marooned. * Article XXV: A bad day Pirating is better than the best day as a Landlubber! – Enjoy the game and always remember to have fun! Formation Arrgh was founded on December 19, 2014 by Ogaden who originally recruited from within the Random Insanity Alliance from Cyber Nations (CN). Recruiting expanded to the RIA's allies as well in an attempt to give Arrgh its own identity instead of just re-creating the same alliance from CN. Members from the Random Insanity Alliance, Farkistan, Global Order of Darkness, R&R, Shangri-La, and the New Sith Order came together to form Arrgh which led to Arrgh quickly gaining over 50 members in its first month. Since then, Arrgh has established a unique identity apart from its original founders and their former alliances. The First Pirate Code Was the first laws that governed Arrgh, they defined the foundation with which the alliance was built on. Now many years have pasted and laws in themselves have been made obsolete, the ideas behind them have not. All laws that came after have so far been based on the same ideas that Ogaden expressed in these first laws. * The Freebooting Pirate Anarchy of Arrgh! lives for fun, freedom and plunder. Anyone with the stones to join our merry band and terrorize the seven seas may do so if a Commodore or Admiral will vouch for them. Any captain of Arrgh may be promoted to any position though higher ranks include more responsibilities * The first rank of Arrgh! is the Admiralty led by the Grand Admiral, who speaks for Arrgh! as a whole and is the figurehead of the alliance. The Grand Admiral is otherwise the same as a regular Admiral. The Admiralty collectively makes all alliance-wide decisions by majority vote except for declarations of war and signing letters of marque. To promote a Captain or Commodore to Admiral or to demote an Admiral to Commodore requires a majority vote of the Admiralty. * The second rank is the Captains Council encompassing all the member captains of Arrgh. Commodores lead the Captains and provide on-the-scene leadership. Any admiral may promote a Captain to Commodore or demote a Commodore to Captain. Commodores are also given the right to vote for declarations of war or letters of marque. * The Captains of Arrgh! are free to undertake any expedition in search of plunder they desire, but should seek sanction from the Captains Council in a coordinated raid to avoid complications. Raids gone bad are the responsibility of the irresponsible Captain to resolve. * Should the Grand Admiral prove unworthy, the Admiralty or the Captaincy may mutiny at any time and select a new Grand Admiral. This is encouraged and should occur at the drop of a hat or just for the hell of it. * Anyone can leave Arrgh at any time for any reason, and may return at any time for any reason with a vouch from a Commodore. * Scurvy dogs who betray the trust of their fellow Captains will walk the plank, at the discretion of the Admiralty. Admiralty 1st Generation - Ogaden's Era (12/2014 - 05/2015) *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals Zapp Brannigan, cctmsp13, Hereno, Shadow, & Warpool 2nd Generation - Warpool's Era (05/2015 - 06/2015) *Grand Admiral Warpool *Admirals cctmsp13, Shadow, Ogaden, Mayor, & Jacob Hanson 3rd Generation - Ogaden Redux (06/2015 - 12/2015) *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals - cctmsp13, Shadow, Warpool, Mayor, Jacob Hanson, Buck Turgidson & Zapp Brannigan (FilthyFifth) 4th Generation - Jacob Hanson's Era (12/2015 - 04/2016) *Grand Admiral Jacob Hanson *Admirals Shadow, Ogaden, Mayor, Niemand, Dan77, Fasolt, Buck Turgidson & Keza Purple 5th Generation - Ogaden's Trilogy (04/2016 - 11/2016) *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals Shadow, Jacob Hanson, Keza Purple, Immeral Ilimaris (DragonK), Warpool, Tywin Lannister & Buck Turgidson 6th Generation - DragonK's Era (11/2016 - 04/2017) *Grand Admiral DragonK *Admirals Shadow, Ogaden, Ripper, Bluebear, Jacob Hanson & Buck Turgidson 7th Generation - Bluebear's Era (04/2017 - 10/2017) * Grand Admiral Bluebear * Admirals Shadow, Ripper, DragonK 8th Generation - Ripper's Era (10/2017 - 01/2018) * Grand Admiral Ripper * Admirals Bluebear, Shadow, Warpool, Tywin Lannister & DragonK 9th Generation - Bluebear Redux (01/2018 - 02/2020) * Grand Admiral Bluebear * Admirals: Zim, Swedge, Vali de Tigres, Nexa, Ripper, Tulip, NastyGamer, Simpleton, Boyce, DragonK, Mars & Pascal Michel 10th Generation - Zim's Era (02/2020 - present) * Grand Admiral Zim * Admirals: Bluebear, Ripper, Swedge, Vali de Tigres * Commodores: Shadow, Critters, Simpleton, Deulos Banners of Arrgh Arrgh.png| Pirate Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh_Raidmas_Flag.png| Raidmas Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh Peace Flag.jpg| Peace Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh_Red_Flag.png| Bloody Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh's Arrgh banner of Arrgh!.jpg| Arrgh's Arrgh Banner of Arrgh!|link=https://politicsandwar.com/alliance/id=913 9NRbSRJ.png| Day Banner of Arrgh!|link=https://politicsandwar.com/alliance/id=913 Arrgh's Arrgh Banner for War!.jpg| Arrgh's Arrgh Banner for War! converted png.png| forum pip of Arrgh! Notable Conflicts :Note: Table is sortable by clicking on column header for Name, Versus, or Duration (by start date) Notable Events Wars not directly involved in * Citadel War - indirectly caused by moving to white team with Guerrilla Republik to challenge Citadel Council's claim over the team (1, 2) * 168 Day War - occurred concurrently and involved all of the same combatants of the Rum War. * [[Surf's Up|'Surf's Up']]' '- Arrgh was briefly seen as a member of the KETOG coalition, before it was discovered that Arrgh was raiding both sides in the conflict. Splinter alliances * March 2015: Fark * December 2015: Political Pirates * November 2016: DON'T PANIC * March 2017: Yarr ** July 2019: [[Haven |'Haven' ]] * September 2019: Terminus Est (3nd) * September 2019: [[Morningstar|'Morningstar']] Foreign Relations Arrgh! pubicly codified their foreign policy in the Edictum Arrgh. Contracts As a mercenary pirate alliance, Arrgh is known to accept payment to do various tasks which are defined via contracts between the two parties. Arrgh has undertaken various types of contracts throughout its existence. Pirate Insurance Pirate Insurance is a contract whereas an alliance pays Arrgh to ensure that they are not raided by any Arrgh nations. It replaced Protection Contracts during the Papers, Please conflict. Protection A Protection Contract was a contract in which an alliance pays a pre-agreed upon amount of money to Arrgh for protection from raiders. Each agreed upon payment is for one week of protection though alliances may pre-pay for future weeks. Since its founding Arrgh! has held signed 39 protection contracts. Arrgh discontinued Protection Contracts during the Papers, Please conflict and replaced it with Pirate Insurance. Former Mercenary A Mercenary Contract is a type of contract in which an alliance pays Arrgh! to participate in a war on their side and/or against a specific alliance. Treasure Procurement A Treasure Procurement Contract is a type of contact in which an alliance buys a treasure from Arrgh that either Arrgh has already obtained or which belongs to another alliances and which Arrgh would then acquire for them. Ten such contracts have been completed. Prior to the great treasure nerf - between October and November 2016 - Arrgh made nearly 1 billion dollars from treasure contracts. Bounty A Bounty Contract is a type of contract whereas an alliance or nation pays Arrgh to attack a specific nation to either defeat them or to do a specific amount or length of damage to them. Preferential A Preferential Contract was a type of contract in which an alliance maintained an association with Arrgh! after their protection contract became unnecessary due to their growth. The contract required no ongoing payment and were usually loosely defined or even undefined. They represented the alliance having a friendly relationship with Arrgh! in which the alliance could quickly & easily receive Arrgh! services should they find the need. This type of contract is not signed by Arrgh! anymore and was later superseded by the associate recognition. Associates An Associate was a recognition given to certain alliances who had a close working relationship with Arrgh!. It superseded the preferential contract. In its early days Arrgh! had publicly recognized 3 alliances as associates before discontinuing the recognition. This type of recognition was stopped for many years but revived in 2020. Current Former P&W Balls Starting on March 4, 2017, Ripper of Arrgh began creating the P&W Balls comic series. The series often features Arrgh! taking part in the various story lines. He began to accept commissions or donations for the comics after the first week with payments made out to the Arrgh bank. At least two donations and one commission have since occurred since then. On April Fools Day 2017, Arrgh signed a treaty with Hogwarts known as Harry Potter and the Fury of the Flying Dutchman in the form of a P&W Balls comic. Community Awards Arrgh was voted Most Immoral Alliance and Most Controversial Alliance by the community in 2016. They were also voted Most Immoral Alliance in 2017. Arrgh was voted Most Controversial Alliance and Biggest Meme in 2018. Announcements 2014 * December 23: Arrgh Raise the Jolly Roger (Declaration of Existence) 2015 * January 02: Raise the Jolly Roger (Recruitment Notice) * January 07: Arrgh! Ending Apartheid (war with the nation of S Africa and the "Allegiance Corporation") * January 30: Declaration of Arrgh (Declaration of War on the United Sort Alliance) * February 11: Arrgh Around the Union of Peaceful States (Protection Contract with the Union of Peaceful States) * February 21: Celebrate Black History Month with Arrgh (Move to White Color Sphere) * February 23: Arrgh! A Moment of Silence Please (Remembrance of the Ugos Children) * March 03: Recognizin' Arrgh (Recognition of War with Terminus Est) * March 13: Avast, Admiral (Update on the Admiralty) * March 22: Arrgh Happens (Declaration of War on the Green Protection Agency) * March 23: An Announcement from GR, N7SO, Arrgh and TEK (Individual Surrenders Terms for the GPA) * March 23: That Sweet Sound of Gold on a Bosom (Mercenary Preferential Contract with Cobalt] * March 30: Farrgh (Protection Contract with Fark) * April 05: Arrgh Defends Bikers (Protection Contract with the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club) * April 15: Final Communique From the Socialist International (Protection of former SI members) * April 18: A Dispatch From Arrgh (Protection Contract with World Task Force & Warpool Becomes Admiral) * April 23: Arrgh Protects Intensity (Protection Contract with Intensity] * April 24: Creeping Socialism All the Way to the Top (Hereno becomes an Admiral) * April 27: Arrgh! the C Word (Protection Contract with CUNS) * May 02: Arrgh Teachers Inner City Youth (Declaration of War on the Crime Syndicate) * May 06: Arrgh Resists Police Brutality (Recognition of War with the Justice Department) * May 20: Arrgh Mutiny (Warpool becomes Grand Admiral) * May 21: Notice from Arrgh (Admiralty and Protection Update) * June 25: Unmutiny (Ogaden becomes Grand Admiral again) * July 18: Arrgh Launches Investigation of Counterfeit Dosh (Declaration of War on Terradoxia) * July 19: Arrgh Completes Investigation (Declaration of Peace with Terradoxia) * July 20: New Arrgh Contract (Protection Contract with the Vargen Institution) * July 21: Praeteritum (Protection Contract with Praeteritum] * August 11: Deadbeat Dads (Protection Contracts with VI and Praeteritum expired) * August 21: Why treaties are bad(Ogaden explains Arrgh! stands on treaties) * September 15: Arrgh! All the Wei to Space! (Two New Protection Contracts) * October 12: Mutiny At Last Another Loose Cannon Added (Update on the Admiralty) * October 18: Arrgh Declares War (Declaration of War on the United Purple Nations] * November 29: Arrgh Mutiny (Jacob Hanson becomes Grand Admiral] * December 19: Arrghiversary (One Year of Arrgh) 2016 * January 17: Recognition of Hostilities and Enmity (Recognition of War with Mensa HQ, SK, and Guardian) * February 1: Arrgh Announcement (Announcing the Bloody Banner of Arrgh) * February 12: An ARRGHnouncement (Announcing two new admirals) * April 2: Arrgh Recognition of Hostilities (Arrgh recognizes hostilities with Sheepy) * April 12: Arrgh Instrument of Surrender (Arrgh surrenders to end the Purple Spy War) * June 13: Edictum Arrgh (Arrgh! announces Edictum Arrgh) * June 16: Arrgh Sails again (Arrgh declaration of war on the United Purple Nations) * June 19: Recognition of Arrgh (Arrgh recognizes war with The Light Federation] * June 21: TLF, Arrgh and Mensa agree on peace (White Peace with TLF) * July 5: Arrgh raids GPA (Declaration of the Independence Raid on the Green Protection Agency) * July 15: An Arrgh Intervention (Arrgh launches an intervention against Storm Division alongside Roz Wei) * August 30: An Arrgh Raiding Production (Arrgh declaration of war on Parallax International) * September 13: Man the Harpoons! (Arrgh declaration of war on Pantheon) * September 27: Arrgh Investigations Announcement (Arrgh announces investigation into GPA food hoarding) * October 28: Mutiny in Arrgh! (Immeral Ilimaris aka DragonK becomes Grand Admiral) * December 26: Arrgh recognition of enmity (Arrgh recognzies hostilities with those that attacked it in Papers, Please) 2017 * January 6: Ask Arrgh about how Pirate Insurance can work for you (Arrgh replaces protection contracts with pirate insurance) * July 30: Arrgh! You could save 15% or more! (Arrgh announces 2 week raiding vacation and amnesty for all past hostilities) * August 19: Arrgh Recognition of Hostilities (Arrgh recognizes hostilities with Charming Friends starting the Charming Treasure War) * August 24: Yer Pirates Have a Radio - Seven Seas Radio (Announcing the Seven Seas Radio program founded in part by Bluebear, Grand Admiral of Arrgh) * August 25: The Orbis Oracle (TOO): Issue 3 (Issue 3 of the Orbis Oracle, co-created by Ripper, Admiral of Arrgh) 2019 * June 14: The cure for everything is saltwater (Announcing a new flag, and war with Animation Domination) * June 18: Weather forecast (Arrgh announce they joining Global War 14) * December 19: 5-Year Arrghiversary (Arrgh turns 5) 2020 * February 09: Ahoy, Comraid! (Recognition of Mythic as an Associate) Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: tvPWtuA.gif YyiZOCg.gif 54e32a0e82626b49a92934dca8ee1dbac3f8161c520.gif e013fa64acd4fd36dbea582f73058ee1a9d121f736.gif be a pirate.gif The map.png arrgh advertisment.gif blackbeard add.png|Add by blackbeard Other Alliances Advertisements For Arrgh! In-game advertisements used by other alliances, that promote Arrgh! Jester_and_Arrgh.gif Goon arrgh add 1.gif Goon arrgh add 2.gif Category:Arrgh! Category:Paperless Alliances Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Alliances based on Pirates